Legend of the Cryptids Wiki:Administrators
Different users have access to different functions of the site. While anyone can do most things on the site, including reading and editing, administrators can access a few additional functions. Administrator abilities These additional functions include: * Deleting and undeleting pages, page histories, and uploaded files. * Locking (protecting) a page so it cannot be edited or renamed by users without admin rights or autoconfirmed status. * Blocking IP addresses or user names from editing; and very quick "rollback" of undesirable edits. * Editing the interface by changing system messages and skins. Bureaucrat abilities A bureaucrat can make other users into bureaucrats or administrators on their own wiki. Bureaucrats can also give users the ability to "rollback" edits not made in good faith. Staff Wikia staff members have full access to all Wikia. They will be shown in on any wiki. Please use to contact Wikia staff. Who are this wiki's administrators? The "founder" of a wiki, the person who first requested it, is given administrator access automatically. Founders are also given bureaucrat access so they can make any other user on their wiki an administrator or bureaucrat. The following are the admins of this wiki. Active * Beboper * Malicent Semi-active * Congo1 * Acnotalpha * Hyper gateway * Amphitere * Constriction Inactive * ZZFourthZz * Les Thompson * Shane613 Becoming an administrator To become an administrator, please contact Beboper to formally make a request for adminship. While there aren't any specific requirements that need to be met to be considered for adminship, it is strongly advised that candidates meet some of the following general criteria outlined: *Intermediate proficiency in editing and using the wiki interface. **This includes things like tables and templates. *Active and dedicated. **Candidates should generally expect to remain fairly active and engaged at the wiki. Generally, participating at least several times a week is recommended. *Makes a positive impact in the community. **Candidates should have made a significant and positive impact in the community in some way. This includes helping new users, contributing with information where needed, or participating actively in discussions and activities. Additionally, candidates for adminship should be experienced editors who have contributed at the wiki for a significant amount of time. As such, newer users are generally not suitable for adminship. How do I use administrator powers? See for a guide on using admin functions. What can administrators not do? Administrators should not use their administrator powers to settle editing disputes; for example, to lock a page on a version he or she prefers in an editing dispute that isn't vandalism. Administrator powers should be used to help keep the wiki clear of vandalism, spam, and users who make malicious edits, but not for simple disagreements between users acting in good faith. Ideally an admin shouldn't be considered "in charge". The ideal admin is just someone who is trusted to have a few extra buttons and to use them for the benefit of the Wikia community. Rights removal for being inactive Administrators who are inactive for a certain amount of time will have their admin rights removed. After six months of a lack of editing, administrators will be considered inactive. After a period of nine months, inactive administrators will have their admin rights removed. Reapplication To receive admin rights back after removal due to being inactive, please contact Beboper.